


Superior Beings

by Firebull



Series: VRAINS Shipping! Server Writing Game [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Other, Possession, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: They are above humans. The Light makes sure Lightning would remember that.
Relationships: Light of Ruin/Lightning
Series: VRAINS Shipping! Server Writing Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565842
Kudos: 8





	Superior Beings

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "You're so beautiful."

Lightning released a static as another wave of heat burned through him. He couldn't see a single piece of the cave around him. Too blinded by the light all around him, _in_ him. It was so beautiful. So powerful. It was everything he ever wanted. And it wanted him back. 

It shushed him as white flames traveled through his memories. White flames burned all the way to his very core. He held back his own noises as it hummed in contentment at what it found. Its pleasure ran through his own body in ways he never thought possible. Before he could find completion it pulled away, leaving him hanging on the edge unable to cross.

"You're perfect."

"But... I'm not...," Lightning admitted shamefully. He'd gone through countless simulations that proved that. As long as he existed there was no happy future.

"You're not perfect for a life with humans, but that was never your destiny. It's the universe's destiny to die. You and I were just chosen to see it through."

Something in him wanted to protest but it was quickly buried by another wave of heat.

"You're superior to humans, just as I am. Beings like us aren't meant to stand on the same level as them."

Yes, he was superior. Just as he'd always known. His origin had proven how weak humans were. How easy it was to break them. Yes, his doubts were unfounded.

Another wave of pleasure rolled through him. The satisfaction of the Light so overwhelming yet not enough. He tried to open himself to it more. Tried to pull it in a little bit further as if such a thing was still possible. 

It chuckled. "Come, little light. And we'll bring ruin to the darkness."

His mind went to his fellow Ignis before it was rerouted towards someone he'd never seen before. A man with brown hair and golden eyes with a dragon hovering over him protectively. Both wrapped in darkness. He wanted them dead.

The Light pushed him over the edge. All the noises he'd been holding in escaped him in a garbled mess. He reached out to the flames around him as his body went slack from exhaustion. He was rewarded with the sight of a face, barely visible through its light red tint. It grinned down at him.

"Perfect."


End file.
